


Cold Coffee

by the_mostly_working_not_writing_writer



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Misunderstandings, Slow Chapters, Slow To Update, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mostly_working_not_writing_writer/pseuds/the_mostly_working_not_writing_writer
Summary: John comes home from the first job since the two of you are together, after which he starts to question if you really belong at his side.
Relationships: John Wick/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> To all the readers that may start reading the FanFic:
> 
> After reading so much of your work over the past few years, I finally found the courage to write something to you all. I am not sure if I will publish the other part(s) as it all depends on the amount of work I have and how well my writing is being received (I am always a bit too shy to share my work with others). If I decide to continue, it might take some time as I am a perfectionist and English is not my first language. I already want to apologise for the grammar and words I have used wrongly. Without further ado, I hope that you enjoy my work as much as I have enjoyed yours over the past few years. Keep it up! Whatever happens, I will always continue to read your work. 
> 
> Lots of love - the writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes home from the first job since the two of you are together - he gets into his head and starts to question if you really belong at his side.

-

Point of view: John

-

It is still early in the morning as John closes the door behind him silently, leaving his troubles outside with the never-ending rain that has been pouring since last week. His house feels a different kind of empty without you greeting him from your favourite spot on the couch – or his before you took it. Not that it bothered him of course: he could do nothing more than chuckle whenever he teased you with having a lack of thoughtfulness for taking it. Your semi-defensive reaction to the comment is priceless to him as it would always result in the sweetest kiss afterwards.

He stands there quietly for a moment, lost in the though. The rain is dripping from his dark coat as he pictures you with your back against the armrest and your legs hinged towards you to support your laptop whilst you are working on your cases. Due to the time difference between New York and Europe you would normally be working right now, sipping your coffee reluctantly as you mumble how it is inhuman for an organisation to ask their employees to start at 3AM. Deep down you both know that you do not mean it as you are grateful for the opportunity to work abroad – you are just not a morning-person.

All of a sudden, he realises that you are actually not present. A feeling of guilt creeps up on him as he starts to wonder if you even stayed at his house whilst he was gone. Before he left roughly three weeks ago, he asked if you wanted to look after it for a few days - not expecting that his job would keep him busy for nearly a whole month. Moreover, he was not able to contact you whilst he was working, resulting in an all-too-common feeling of concern and doubt as thoughts start to linger. Secretly he hoped that you would be able to settle down during his time on the road – perhaps you would finally start to call it your home as well-, but there was no doubt to his mind that it backfired entirely. If only his target did not decide to torture him for a few days after relocating to Sicily, he would have wrapped it up in one-week tops.

He starts to scan the room for any sign of life, but he is not able to find any trace of you nor the usual stray the half-full coffee cups you tend to forget around the house. It starts to worry him even more when he does not see your belongings scattered all over the room. Could you have decided to pack your belongings and leave after all? He could understand it if you decided to go back to your cramped room in New York City due to the weeks of silence, but he knows that you have always preferred the calmness of his house over the ongoing city noises - not to mention your horrible neighbours that would barely leave you with any sleep during the night.

In addition to his first question, the second one came from one of his greatest fear thus far; could you have possibly decided to leave _him_ after all the promises you have made to each other? It has been his first contract since the two of you have been together as he wanted to be sure that your relationship would not suffer from it – it is not every day that someone signs up for spending their life with a cold-hearted killer.

He walks over to the stairs as he tries so shake off the idea of you leaving him as quickly as it came up. His limp, however, holds him back from reaching his bedroom as swiftly as he wants to as the pain is still excruciating – his target did not hold back on him, that is something he knows for sure. Nevertheless, he persists as he simply needs to know if you are still here - if the two of you are still okay.

Anticipating the worst, he opens his bedroom door vigorously without any hesitation, only to discover that you have not yet left from your comfortable spot underneath his perfectly white sheets. It caught him off guard; all of his concerns were taken away the moment he saw you sleeping peacefully at his side of the bed, holding on to his pillow as if it would be him laying next to you. Without noticing it, he leaves a sigh of relieve. How could he be so stupid to think that you would have left him? It must sound ridiculous to you.

-

Point of view: You

-

He carefully tries to make his way to the edge of his bed as quiet as possible, not wanting to disturb you in any way. As he gently sits down at your side of the bed, you are awakened by the mattress being pressed down under his weight not being evenly spread. A growl of pain emerges from within him as the pressure is being taken off his sore legs – you immediately recognise the tone of his voice as his. Thank God for his safe return.

‘John.’ His name has left your lips as a whisper before you could even release it. It sounded warm and sleepy, perhaps even joyous - for as far a lark can be joyful at this hour.

Despite your effort to welcome him, John is suddenly not sure how to respond to you. In the end you would uncover that this was everything he had hoped for: you being there at his side once he finally returned from that horrendous job. Moreover, he mentioned that he knew for sure that this exact though had left him sane and alive during the seemingly never-ending agony in Palermo, yet he never thought you would truly be there with him. At that moment however, you calling out for him in such a soothing tone left him speechless.

You on the other hand, are unsure if you slept through his reply or simply addressed him too softly and you slowly turn towards him in confusion, causing the pillow you were holding to fall onto the ground at his side of the bed. For a mere second you glance at its direction, before deciding to reach out for his attention a second time. Even though the satin cover smelled like him – a blend of pepper, burned wood and cinnamon – it has not proven to be a proper alternative over these past few weeks.

‘Baby.’ This time you sound more personal – even slightly worried, though you did not intend to make it known to him. The sudden change of your voice seems to have brought him back to reality as the contour of his body arduously turns towards you.

‘Hey.’ It sounded like it cost him a lot of effort to appear as cheerful and light-hearted as he wants to be, leaving you even more worried. The silence that follows seems to make him fully aware of your concern for his wellbeing as he tries to reassure you calmly. ‘I am all right.’ He attempted to remain his slightly-animated cover, but as soon as the words have left his lips another agonizing grunt escapes him yet again, turning his statement rather unconvincing. It wipes out all of your remaining drowsiness in an instant – something is wrong with him and he is not planning on sharing his troubles with you.

-


End file.
